The present invention is a highly absorbent bra liner product. The product is designed to be placed in a bra to reduce moisture and to control undesirable skin conditions in the breast area of a user.
Absorbent bras and liners have been used in the past to control moisture in the breast area of a user. These products have been usually pads that are inserted between the fabric layers of a bra or a separate liner that is positioned between the bra and the breasts of the user. These products did not satisfactorily control the moisture and frequently retained a moist pad adjacent to the breast. These prior devices also could still transfer the moisture to the clothing of the user. In addition, the structure of these prior devices were not completely breathable and frequently were not very comfortable for the user.
Accordingly, there is need for a bra liner that is fully breathable to keep the skin of the user as dry and comfortable as possible. The liner should absorb and retain the moisture in an absorbent material that removes the moisture from contact with the user and the users clothing. The liner should have a thin profile while having the ability to absorb and retain a significant amount of moisture. The liner should not be particularly noticeable when worn by the user. The liner should be soft and comfortable when being worn and the liner should stay in place.